I Only Want Him!
by Kikue Ryuzuki
Summary: Jun always had people falling in love with his smiles and his cute looks. His long black hair, his height that is shorter then just a normal girl's height. His long sleeved hoodie. His Red and blue eyes. How could you not fall in love? But Jun is only looking for the love of one person, and that is the student teacher that teaches his math class, Chao Minh, a man from Macau.


The young boy, Jun. With his long black hair in a ponytail. He had cute red and purple eyes, that stood out a lot. His smile made most of the kids in his school hearts skip a beat. Notice how I said a most. The rest of those kids hate him for taking their love away, but he is only after one person. , Chao Minh, a student teacher from Macau, who taught his math class in his school in America.

(Jun Pov)

I had a bouquet of flowers. I was going to give them to him in person. They were sort of big, and I had my large hoodie on, so I couldn't grip them that great. I hope he likes them, I open the door to his class room, and he was checking tests, like I expected. "Excuse me? …" I said in my quiet voice. He looked up and smiled. "Ah! Hello Jun! What are you doing here?" he asked, and I shoved the flowers at him. "These are for you!" I yelled, before I ran away. I was so scared to look back. I hope he likes them…

As I left the school, I took a deep breath. I kept wondering… What if he's married, what if he has a girlfriend? What if he is straight? God damn it… I scratched my head as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "W-Wha?" I said, turning my head around to see a large blue bow there. I looked down to see Natalia, a girl also in my class. "Marry me.." She whisper. I paled. I tried to help her brother to at least like her, and she ended up falling in love with me some how. "I-I'm sorry but-" next thing I know, I see a frying pan knocking Natalia away from me. "Elizaveta! Thank you!" I said. Lizzy was my best friend, so I could actually trust she won't fall in love with me. "Run!" Eliza yells. I ran towards her. "Why are we running?!" I said, tired as we reach the café we work at. She grabs my wrist and takes me to the back. "Lizzy?" She grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me. "Gilbert is coming and he was going to take you away and take you on a date!" Lizzy said. I paled even more. "Oh dear.." I looked down and sighed. "Just get your uniform on, I'll keep watch" She told me. I nodded and put on my butler outfit. I walked out from the back and started cleaning off tables. I heard the door open. I turned around and bowed. "Welcome back, master!" I said, only looking up to see . I blushed too red, he even noticed it. I thought I saw a pink dust across his cheeks. "W-What may I get you?" I stuttered and took my note pad out my apron. He smiled. "I only want to thank you for the flowers!" He said, taking my hand and kissing it. I could of sworn I was turning into a puddle. "Y-Your welcome, ..." I said and putting my hands into my pockets. "And I wanted to thank you by taking you out to dinner." He said, looking at me with pleading eyes. I nodded sheepishly. It is shocking to me that he is only 18 and he is so gentlemanly.

I was walking back to my sister's house, but she was currently at war since she was a soldier. She was coming back to visit in a few weeks, so I was just skipping home. But then I heard something. "Hello?" I looked around, but only saw Gilbert. "Oh, Hi Gilly!" I said, kinda scared. He grabbed me. "I want you Jun!" He yelled. "N-no i'm sorry but-" He pushed me to a wall. He started biting at me and grabbing at my clothes. "S-Stop it!" I cried, but he was too focus taking my clothes off. I started kicking, but he was pretty strong. "Stop! Please help!" I screamed. He yanked my ponytail, and I blushed. My hair is really sensitive! "Stop!" I cried, then what felt like hours, someone had grabbed him. I crawled backwards, shivering and crying. I heard footsteps, as if some one is running. I opened one eye, and I saw ... He frowned and put a jacket around me. "Jun..." He whispered as he grabbed my hand. He pulled me closer and lifted me up. Tears are still pouring out of my eyes. I heard him take out some keys and unlock a door then walk inside. After that it was a blur.

I woke up the next day. My eyes flutter open. This wasn't my house... I felt to arms around me. I panicked. I turned to see , laying there, fully clothed. I calmed down, but I began blushing. I smirked and decided to prank him. I opened my bag that was on the floor and pulled out some cat ears my friend Kiku gave me, and put them on. I poke him and gave him the cutest eye ever. "Nya~ Master wake up!" One of his eyes opened and he blushed. He screamed a loud "GYAA!"and he rolled off the bed. I started laughing. "You idiot!" I said, but then I saw a dark aura rise from him. "oh you bad kitty, I may have to punish you.." He got up and pinned me to a wall. My face turned red. He covered his face with his hand and started giggling. "I fooled you now." He said, and he started laughing. I pouted and pushed him. "you idiot!" I yelled. He smiled and stood. "I am sorry Jun, but it was for revenge." he said. I pouted. grabbed my hand. "Wha?" I said, blushing. "Our date!" he said. I sighed. Even if he's young it feels awkward going on a date with my teacher. "Wait!" I yelled, and I grabbed some scissors from his desk and grabbed my ponytail and I cut it. He looked kind of shocked. "It was too sensitive to keep, I had to..." I muttered. He smiles and nods, and I know he understands. He hugs me and walks out the door, with me trailing behind.

I looked around outside, only to see my house across the street. "Wait!" I yelled, and I ran over to my mailbox. "Bill, bullshit, bullshit, HERE'S A LETTER!" I shoved the rest of my mail into my bag as I ripped open my letter. Mr.- I mean Chao had walked across the street to see what I was reading. I felt like all my blood leaked from my body... "What does it say?" He asked, tilting his head. "She's dead..."


End file.
